


Even A Hero Needs Help Sometimes

by ThatsNoShipItsASpaceStation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers is a koala, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsNoShipItsASpaceStation/pseuds/ThatsNoShipItsASpaceStation
Summary: Lena smiled wryly at her assistant and then opened the door to her office, taking off her jacket with one hand as she went. She had just folded her jacket over an arm and was shutting the door behind her when she turned and nearly screamed. Covering her mouth with one hand to stop the strangled sound she'd just made, Lena saw there was blood smeared over the glass door from the balcony, and there, in all her blond glory, was none other than Supergirl lying on her couch, unconscious and bleeding.Freezing for only a moment in shock, Lena quickly rushed over to see if there was something she could do to help, and saw that a knife, glowing an evil green, was embedded in Supergirl's side.----Lena Luthor is having a bad day, and then Supergirl turns up in her office bleeding from a Kryptonite knife wound and refuses to let anyone else help her.(Honestly, the start sounds a little scary but really this is all fluff and cuteness.)





	Even A Hero Needs Help Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kara is Terrible at Keeping Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548663) by [Rhino (RhinoMouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino). 



Lena Luthor took the long elevator ride up to her office and rubbed her temples, sighing. Not only had she had to sit through an interminable day of her mother's trial, but the man that had tried to assassinate Lena had made an attempt at breaking himself and her mother out of custody. The courtroom had been demolished but surprisingly very few people were hurt among the civilians – most of the injuries were among the correctional officers and sheriffs that guarded the courthouse.

Supergirl had then appeared, and at one point during the chaos it had looked as though she had purposefully checked on Lena to make sure she was okay – although surely that had to have been Lena's imagination. Probably the Girl of Steel had been looking over at all the civilians there to make sure they didn't need help. In any case, Supergirl quickly took the fighting away from the courthouse, and after Lena had given her statement to authorities and seen that there was nothing else she could do now except wait, Lena had opted to go back to L-Corp.

This had of course been the one day that Jess had not accompanied Lena to the trial. The CEO was personally glad that her secretary hadn't had to be there in that chaos with her, but unfortunately it also meant that Jess had kept Lena's plate mostly clear this week. The youngest Luthor hadn't come back to L-Corp because her work needed her though – Lena came back because _she_ needed to work, to try and calm herself down and come to terms with the fact that yes, her life was chaotic, but mostly it was just normal. Boring and normal paperwork. And right now, boring was really nice and comforting.

So now, despite Jess' arguments against it, Lena was heading back to work to look over project deadline reviews and logistics projections. She stepped out of the elevator to Jess' disapproving frown before walking into her office. Jess would probably stay as late as her boss did, but in about an hour or so the CEO expected to have calmed down enough that she could take a packet of documents home with her so Jess could feel comfortable leaving. Lena admired Jess' stubbornness and care of her, but sometimes it was unfortunately ill-timed.

Lena smiled wryly at her assistant and then opened the door to her office, taking off her jacket with one hand as she went. She had just folded her jacket over an arm and was shutting the door behind her when she turned and nearly screamed. Covering her mouth with one hand to stop the strangled sound she'd just made, Lena saw there was blood smeared over the glass door from the balcony, and there, in all her blond glory, was none other than Supergirl lying on her couch, unconscious and bleeding.

Freezing for only a moment in shock, Lena quickly rushed over to see if there was something she could do to help, and saw that a knife, glowing an evil green, was embedded in Supergirl's side – it seemed to be the cause of the blood. Her suit was also torn up considerably over that side, but there didn't appear to be any other injuries, or at least not visible ones. Lena didn't know that much about Kryptonian anatomy, but she was reasonably sure that internal injuries could be just as deadly to them as they were to humans – that was the assumption Lena was going to operate under for right now at any rate, just to be on the safe side.

Supergirl had appeared to be unconscious before but roused at Lena's touch examining her wounds. Looking up groggily at the CEO, she said in a hoarse voice, "Lena."

"Supergirl," Lena said urgently, "you're hurt, you need-"

"Ms. Luthor," Jess said, running up to the office door, but she cut off whatever she was about to say abruptly with a strangled sound when she saw the bleeding hero.

"Jess! Call 911, tell them to bring an ambulance at once for-"

"No!" Supergirl interrupted, lifting herself up partially off the couch to hold out a hand in a stopping gesture. "No 911, can't trust ...," she wheezed, clutching at her side.

"Supergirl, you need medical attention – we need to call in an ambulance," Lena urged the hero, using a hand to try and gently press her back down on the couch, even though she knew it would be impossible to make the Kryptonian do anything she didn't want to.

"No," the hero repeated, shaking her head. "Can't trust ... first responder was ... who stabbed me," she gasped, panting from pain. "Just need you ... take blade out."

Lena blinked twice before realizing that she'd really have to do what Supergirl was asking, and jumped into action. "Jess, get the full medical kit from the safe room, and then bring it here – I'm going to need you to keep pressure on the wound." Jess scurried out of the room to grab the kit, and Lena turned back to the hero.

"Are you sure there's no one we can call? No one you can trust?" Lena asked pleadingly.

"Sister," Supergirl gasped, and Lena's eyes widened – she hadn't known Supergirl had a sister, but it would make sense that she hadn't heard of another super. No one had known that Supergirl had existed or was a cousin of Superman's until very recently either. "But too far ... dunno where ... she is."

Lena draped her jacket gently around the wound while she was waiting for Jess to get back, and gently applied pressure to the wound. Supergirl grimaced mightily, but other than that didn't react.

"Trust you ... came here ... close," Supergirl panted weakly.

Touched that the hero would trust in Lena, especially with who her family was, Lena was also terrified to see Supergirl starting to sound weaker. "Jess!" she called out urgently.

"Right here, Ms. Luthor!" Jess answered, running through the door. "And I put this whole floor on lock down so no one can come back up." Jess dashed over and knelt down on the floor, opening up the case. Lena had her pull out the clean bandages and then press them firmly around the wound, and then, very carefully, Lena drew the blade out of Supergirl's side. The hero made some truly pained noises that Lena was sure would come back to haunt her in her nightmares, but right now her focus was entirely on not injuring Supergirl any further.

After a few agonizing moments, the blade was free, and Lena immediately wrapped it in her jacket and carried it over to her lead-lined safe, using the thumbprint reader to open it swiftly and lock the entire bundle inside. She'd probably have some bloodstains on whatever else was in there right now, but Lena couldn't remember what was in the safe for the life of her, and she was pretty sure it wasn't as important as getting the Kryptonite away from Supergirl anyway. Lena hurried back to the hero to take over for Jess in keeping pressure on the wound, letting Jess go grab some bottles of water and blankets.

"Supergirl, is that better? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Lena asked worriedly. Supergirl just shook her head and Lena had to assume it was in answer to the last question, which was at least less worrisome. "Just ... you have to talk to me, and tell me what you need," Lena said more softly, leaning in closer to the hero in a sense of urgency.

"Fine, need rest ... need you ... fine," the hero said. Supergirl's voice was weaker now, but Lena could tell by the lessening of tension in the lines of her face and body that the hero was better now. That didn't mean sleeping was okay either though – people died that way, thinking they were just going to sleep and rest. What if superhero had a concussion, or other kind of invisible or internal injury?

"No, no," Lena said when the hero's eyes started to flutter closed, "you can't go to sleep on me, Supergirl. I need you to talk to me." Lena reached a hand over to cup the superhero's face and keep her attention. It seemed to work and those vivid blue eyes locked onto Lena – she'd never really looked into Supergirl's eyes before, but now the youngest Luthor was riveted by how blue they were. "I know you're tired but I need you to stay awake with me, okay?" Lena adjusted her grip on the bandages on the Kryptonian's side so she could keep the pressure on it sufficiently even with only one hand.

Supergirl slow blinked at Lena a couple times, then said, "Okay." She smiled faintly up at Lena and sighed, but Lena wasn't really sure how to interpret that look.

Focusing back on holding the superhero's attention, she tried to ask about contacting her sister. "Supergirl, can we call your sister? Now that the knife is out of you?" It took a few minutes of trying before she could get an intelligible answer out of the hero, who was falling asleep whenever Lena stopped to do anything else, so the youngest Luthor had to keep stroking Supergirl's cheek with her hand and talking continuously.

Eventually, Supergirl understood what was required of her and called Jess over, who had dropped off emergency supplies like snacks, water, and blankets, and was now wiping up the blood around the room as best she could.

"Jess," Supergirl said, focusing blearily on the assistant. "Your phone ... call ... Alex Danvers." The superhero's eyelids kept trying to flutter closed, and Lena had to lean forward almost putting her face against the hero's.

"Hey," Lena said, trying to get Supergirl's attention. With the cheek rubbing it seemed to work, and the superhero's eyes locked back onto Lena's.

"Your eyes ... so green ... pretty," the hero said unabashedly, and when Lena blushed Supergirl grinned. The hero's eyes fell then and ended up landing on the emergency supplies on the coffee table. "Food," Supergirl grunted, and Lena grabbed one of the energy bars and handed it to her.

"Chocolate? Or peanut butter?" Lena asked, glancing over the flavors on the table, but mostly keeping her eyes on Supergirl. If the hero could eat, it would definitely help them keep her awake longer. Lena could dimly hear Jess speaking on the phone in the background, presumably to Alex Danvers, as she handed an energy bar to the superhero. The CEO had known that Kara's sister worked for the FBI before, but it hadn't occurred to her to call up the elder Danvers sister – Lena probably would have tried to reach Kara first, since she knew the reporter was friends with the Girl of Steel. Briefly the youngest Luthor wondered how Jess had had the number for Kara's sister, but was soon distracted from her thoughts by trying to help Supergirl.

Supergirl ripped open the package easily, despite being weak from injury, and chewed down the energy bar surprisingly rapidly. When she'd finished, Lena offered her more, and kept doing that till Jess approached with the phone. Apparently the FBI agent wanted to check in with Supergirl before coming, but Lena couldn't really understand much of the conversation from hearing only the hero's side – Supergirl only repeated that she was okay and Lena's name, and some yes or no answers.

Once the call was over, Lena had Jess get them some more energy bars – luckily Lena had a bad habit of forgetting to schedule time for a meal, so Jess kept a large stock of them on hand to make sure the CEO actually ate at least something around meal times. It took a surprisingly short amount of time for Agent Danvers to arrive, backed up by a trio of other agents and a medical bag. Jess had called the authorization down for them to come up, and Alex Danvers wasted no time in walking over to assess the still barely conscious hero.

When Lena tried to step back to give the FBI agent some space, Supergirl didn't want to let her go, holding onto Lena's hand. Alex looked a little frustrated, but seemed to see the futility in arguing with a mostly incoherent superhero, and instead suggested to Lena, "Just try to talk to her and keep her distracted?"

That was certainly something Lena could do. "Hey," the CEO said smiling down at the hero, "you still with me?"

Supergirl's face lit up in a brilliant smile, and she said softly back, "Always."

Lena was a little bit taken aback – she didn't normally get people saying things like that to her, especially not superheroes related to someone her brother had tried to kill. It touched something deep inside her and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Lena didn't get much time to think about it right now though, because Supergirl's eyes were slow-blinking back towards sleep, so the CEO kept up a conversation with the Kryptonian, mostly just Lena telling her in simpler terms about some of the projects she was working on, while Agent Danvers continued her examination.

The agents behind them mostly kept silent, or responded quietly to requests from Alex. Lena still found it fairly surreal that it was Kara's sister that was currently in her office while Lena tried to coax Supergirl to stay awake. After a while, Alex straightened up from her examination of Supergirl.

Snapping her rubber gloves off, she said, "Well, she appears to be recovering, although a little bit slowly, but that's a fairly normal occurrence when she has multiple wounds to heal at once."

"Multiple wounds?" Lena asked in worry. "But I only saw the one."

"The rest were internal or bruises. In any case, she just needs to rest."

"Nnn Lena," Supergirl mumbled, squeezing the CEO slightly with the arm she'd brought up to wrap around Lena while the youngest Luthor was trying to keep her awake. Alex's eye twitched briefly at that, but the agent said nothing.

As Supergirl's eyes fluttered shut again, Lena asked, "And it's fine to let her sleep now?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it should be fine. She might need to sleep on her sun bed."

Lena made to move away to let the hero sleep, but found that Supergirl's arm around her was immovable, like her steel namesake. Suddenly the stress of the day finally caught up to her, and Lena felt herself on the edge of tears of exhaustion, holding them back only by sheer force of will. She would _not_ have a breakdown in front of these strangers.

A warm hand on Lena's shoulder made her turn, seeing one of the other agents, the black man, standing behind her. "Ms. Luthor," he said in a deep voice, "there's nothing shameful in needing help or being overwhelmed." Despite the man being a stranger, standing behind her, and being an FBI agent – a group that had historically been very hostile to Lena, both during her brother's descent into madness and afterwards – Lena felt strangely soothed by his presence. The tension drained a little from Lena and her shoulders slumped. A couple tears escaped her control before Lena quickly dashed them away with her hand.

Alex Danvers, who had been frowning in wariness and suspicion at Lena up to that point, seemed to soften, and added, "She tends to koala like that when she's upset and asleep, so she might be stuck to you for a while."

"It's fine if you stay with her," the black agent said in his soothing voice. "Why don't you come down with us to the DEO, and we can make sure you weren't hurt in the fighting today."

"I'm fine," Lena said automatically, and Jess made a slight noise of disbelief in the background. Sighing, Lena acknowledged that she hadn't yet been examined by any medical professional, and agreed to accompany them to the DEO base. "It's not like I was going to be resting," Lena reasoned, and then looking down at the now sleeping superhero wrapped around her, "and I probably won't be able to work, either."

Lena wasn't exactly sure how they managed it, but Jess had somehow arranged everything while Lena was distracted, and had the armored DEO van to pick them up right at the bottom of the elevator in the garage. It was an interesting elevator ride down, with Lena still stuck wrapped in Supergirl's arm and the soothing DEO agent, named J'onn – who turned out to be the senior agent, since everyone else referred to him as sir – while J'onn carried Supergirl. Rather than just standing there and being dragged along in Supergirl's grip, Lena held her arms under the hero and tried to help carry her, although the CEO was fully aware that she might as well not be doing anything for how much she contributed – but it made her feel less silly than being simply the super's teddy bear.

J'onn and the other agents arranged it so Lena was sitting on the seats in the back of their van first and then laid Supergirl on her – the hero seemed to sense the change in position and moved her arms to accommodate laying over Lena, but didn't otherwise seem inclined to release Lena. The CEO sighed, and wondered about the set of circumstances that had put her here, that this was her life now. It wasn't that she minded being hugged by Supergirl, but she just really wished it was Kara instead, who she knew a lot better and also had a mild crush on and would love to marry someday and have kids with – okay, so maybe not that mild of a crush.

Blushing at the thought, Lena tried to put it out of her mind as she held the super in her lap. It had seemed weird to have Supergirl hugging onto her while laying across her lap without the CEO wrapping her arms around her too, so Lena had held the hero back. It was pretty soothing at least. Dropping her head back against the seat, Lena closed her eyes to rest as she waited to reach the DEO. She'd never been there before of course, but she'd heard rumors that the organization existed – what with her brother's mania about secrets, she'd learned a lot about hidden government agencies.

Five minutes into the drive, Lena was asleep, still holding and being held by the superhero. Agent Alex Danvers frowned at the pair and shifted in her seat.

"It'll be fine, Alex," J'onn said quietly. They were the only two agents in the back with Lena and Supergirl, since the superhero was essentially taking up an entire side of the van by herself where she was draped over the youngest Luthor. "She means Supergirl no harm. Also, are you aware of the ... friendship your sister has with Lena?"

Alex frowned. "Yeah, I've heard about Lena, and I've met her a couple times – but this is different J'onn. What if she makes the connection between the two of them? Her being friends with Kara is fine because she only sees Supergirl in situations where she's unlikely to notice their similarities, and Kara usually acts different enough to distinguish the two sides."

J'onn made a noncommittal humming sound in the back of his throat as he considered the two sleeping women across from them in the van. "I doubt that can be prevented now, but I don't doubt even slightly that Ms. Luthor would keep the secret. She herself has already noticed the similarities but has been internally denying them for some time. But," J'onn paused and then added in a significant voice, "you do realize that your sister has ... feelings of more than just friendship?" He glanced pointedly at the way Kara was hanging onto Lena, even in sleep.

Alex sighed heavily and then grumbled, "I was hoping you'd let me ignore that for a little while longer."

"It's better if you come to terms with it now, before they both wake up."

Sighing again in resignation, Alex said in a glum voice, "Yes, sir." Internally, Alex knew she'd have to accept it, but that didn't mean she _liked_ having to accept it. J'onn was almost always right though, and she watched the two of them for the rest of the ride, letting her mind absorb the consequences of this new situation.

––

Lena woke up sometime later feeling surprisingly refreshed, and still wrapped in the arms of Supergirl – although now the hero had changed into some kind of DEO standard issue uniform, and it made the impressive hero somehow seem more human, more normal. She looked less untouchable now, softer, especially while sleeping with her mouth half-open and snoring softly. Lena found herself raising her hand to brush some blond hair back out of the hero's face – and suddenly Supergirl seemed more familiar.

Blinking hard in surprise, Lena saw another blond with her hair pulled back, and in her mind she added glasses to complete the look. "Kara?" she said to herself in shock. Suddenly a lot of things clicked into place, like how a superhero had felt safe with Lena, or how Supergirl had really wanted to keep holding her. From Supergirl it had been surprising, but it perfectly matched sunny Kara Danvers, who always liked hugs and took every opportunity to touch Lena. The CEO had actually been trying to flirt with the newbie reporter for months, but other than becoming more touchy, Kara had seemed to completely miss the intention of all the flowers and food Lena had been sending her. Now though, here Kara was refusing to let Lena out of her arms, and even sleeping alongside her – that realization made Lena's brain sputter to a stop for a while. Her mind seemed to jumpstart into motion again when the next sequential thought caught up to Lena – Kara had been hurt.

Kara had been _hurt_. So badly even, that there had been a non-zero chance that she could have died.

Just thinking of the possibility made Lena feel almost physical pain, and she convulsively held Kara more tightly to her. At the increased pressure, Kara's eyes fluttered open, and once she'd blinked enough sleep away to focus on Lena's face in front of her, Kara's face split into a brilliant smile. Lena, despite having her internal breakdown about Kara's identity and her being hurt, couldn't resist an answering smile.

"Hey," Lena said softly. "How are you feeling?" She brushed a hand over Kara's cheek.

Kara's face turned into the touch and she nuzzled Lena's palm slightly. The sight made Lena's heart nearly seize in pleasure and she couldn't hold herself back, surging forward to kiss Kara's cheek. At Kara's answering small squeal of delight, Lena pressed more kisses to her, although managing to keep her lips only in chaste areas.

"Kara," she sighed after a few more kisses, resting her forehead against the top of Kara's head, blond hair tickling her skin.

Feeling giddy at how wonderful this situation was, Kara just barely held in her giggle, but answered, "I'm doing great, actually." At her last word the giggle slipped out anyway.

Lena lifted up her head to gaze at Kara with a wry smile. "I thought you weren't interested in me before." She studied Kara for a few moments, carding her fingers through Kara's hair.

Kara blinked in surprise. "Not interested in you?" she repeated in surprise. "How could I not be interested in you? I've pretty much always been interested in you."

"But ... I sent you flowers, and food, and I tried to take you on dates ...," Lena said in confusion, trailing off as a thought occurred to her. "Oh, you're not used to Earth dating customs, are you?"

Kara blushed bright red. "I ... well, I've watched a lot of that in TV shows and movies, but it's not like I've actually done much dating myself. Most of the time I was either trying to learn Earth customs, or scared about being found out. It's only now that I'm a working adult that I've actually tried to date, and it ... didn't work out so well." Kara looked down dejectedly.

"Hey," Lena said firmly, lifting Kara's chin with a finger until Kara met her eyes. "You are amazing, and anyone that didn't want to take that chance, well it's their loss."

"Yeah?" Kara asked hopefully.

Lena saw the hero's eyes drop to Lena's lips, and Lena nearly surged forward to kiss Kara but managed to restrain herself.

"Lena?" Kara asked, still staring fixedly at the CEO's lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Trying to refrain from instantly responding with an enthusiastic yes, Lena bit her lip – and then Kara surged forward to meet Lena's lips in a searing kiss, taking the question out of Lena's hands. Not that Lena minded, and right then Lena didn't mind anything because all of her thoughts were solely of the feel of Kara's soft lips moving firmly against hers. Kara rolled halfway on top of Lena, pinning her down onto the bed, and Lena moaned into the kiss, gripping the back of Kara's head and pulling her down harder into the kiss.

Just then a loud knocking was heard through the door, and after allowing a few seconds for them to separate, a disgruntled-looking Alex appeared though the doorway. "Hey stop that," she ordered. "J'onn says none of that on DEO property – you can do that after you're released and go home."

Lena, finally having too many ridiculous and amazing things happen to her in a relatively short amount of time, couldn't help but burst into laughter – she'd just been caught making out with Kara by Kara's FBI- no, DEO agent sister while at Kara's secret government organization base and Kara was also Supergirl. Kara quickly joined her laughter, and both of them clung to each other as they laughed almost uncontrollably.

Alex seemed less than impressed, and ordered them both to report to the med bay now that they were awake, then shut the door. Once safely outside, the normally reserved agent smiled to herself as she walked down the hall to medical.


End file.
